


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVIII: Fang of the Cobra

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [28]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: Balance will be key during the Enterprise's mission to end the war between two rival karate schools in part one of this two-part adventure!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVIII: “Fang of the Cobra” _

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Sony Pictures Television/Hurwitz & Schlossberg Productions/Overbrook Entertainment for YouTube Originals television series _Cobra Kai_

Created for Television by Josh Heald, Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg

 

Based on characters created for the Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. motion picture

 _The Karate Kid_ (1984)

Written by Robert Mark Kamen

 

 

“Princess Rose” and “Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan fiction series

_ The Scarlett Saga _

Created by Ben10Man

 

 

_HISTORIAN'S NOTE: This story takes place three months after the events of “Mercy,” the final episode of season one of_ Cobra Kai _. This story's contents may not match up to the contents of any further episodes of_ Cobra Kai _that will or may be produced._

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 

_The_ Enterprise _traveled to the Unaligned World of Pokémon, on a mission to defend all decent, hard-working Pokémon trainers from a plot by the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos and the criminal organization known as Team Rocket to steal every trainer's Pokémon._

 

_Along the way, well-known Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum and his partner, Pikachu, found out from King William that they were the Grand Key components from their world and used their Key power to thwart the plan. Ash and Pikachu joined the Rangers and the members of the King's Hand on a journey into the electronic world of the Pokémon Transfer System to stop the Team Rocket/A.I.C. Alliance from stealing everyone's Pokémon while they were in transit._

 

_As a sign of respect and goodwill, Ash even gave his most recently-caught Pokémon, a Chansey he nicknamed “Lucky,” to King William and his crew._

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

_Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

_LaRusso Auto Group Dealership_

_Reseda, California_

 

 

The man walked into the dealership and began to look around. An employee noticed the man and smiled. “Welcome to LaRusso Auto,” she said. “Have anything particular in mind?” “Not right now,” the man said. “Just lookin' around.”

 

“Well, if you see anything you like, just let us know,” the employee said. “We're here to help.” “Appreciate it,” the man said. As the employee walked away to attend to another customer, the man heard a voice over his Bluetooth earpiece.

 

“ _You know, William, we really don't need a new car,_ ” the voice said. “But, Sofia, we need a new land vehicle,” King William of Cinnabar said. “After all, the last one we had was destroyed when Basco took out _Gavan's Glory_ in the Unaligned World of Fire Emblem.”

 

“ _If you say so,_ ” William's wife, Queen Sofia, said. William looked up and saw a silver-colored Jeep Grand Cherokee. A man saw William. “I see you've got good taste,” he said. William looked over and saw the man. Sofia's voice came over William's earpiece. “ _That's him,_ ” she said. “ _That's Daniel LaRusso_.” William's mind filtered back to the briefing he had about the world he was now in.

 

 

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Conference Lounge_

_Entering Orbit of the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

_Seven Hours Earlier_

 

 

William and Sofia followed the rest of the _Enterprise_ 's senior officers into the conference lounge. The woman in the chair at the head of the table began to speak. “Our mission in the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai is to resolve the decades-long dispute between Cobra Kai—as personified by this man...” Princess Consort Mal of Auradon said before tapping a control on the keypad set into the table in front of her.

 

A holographic projection formed of a tall blond-haired man in a black and yellow-colored karate _gi_. “—Johnny Lawrence, who recently revived Cobra Kai with one of his students ultimately winning the famous All-Valley Under-18 Karate Tournament—and this man,” Mal continued. The projection of Johnny Lawrence switched to a slender black-haired man.

 

 

“This is Daniel LaRusso,” Crown Princess Elena of Avalor said. “34 years ago, when both of these men were seventeen, LaRusso began a relationship with Lawrence's ex-girlfriend, Ali Mills. This enraged Lawrence, who along with his fellow Cobra Kai students, began a campaign of terror against LaRusso. This led to LaRusso beginning to learn a more balanced form of karate from a man named Nariyoshi Miyagi, who was at the time a handyman at the apartment building LaRusso lived in. LaRusso would win that year's All-Valley tournament, with the public post-tournament actions of then-Cobra Kai _sensei_ John Kreese leading to the Cobra Kai school receiving a lifetime ban from the All-Valley tournament.”

 

“Wait a minute,” William said. “If the Cobra Kai _dojo_ received a lifetime ban, how was it able to enter the tournament that just took place here?” “Apparently, _Sensei_ Lawrence was able to convince the tournament's organizing committee that Cobra Kai had been reformed under his tutelage,” Mal said.

 

The projection of Daniel LaRusso was replaced by footage marked “All-Valley Under-18 Karate Tournament Organizing Committee Meeting, 5/2/2018.” William watched as Lawrence pleaded his case before the committee—which included Daniel LaRusso as one of its members.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of Cobra Kai_

_LaRusso Auto Group Dealership_

_The Present_

 

 

 

William listened as Daniel extolled the virtues of the Jeep Grand Cherokee William was looking at. “Would you like to take her for a test drive?” Daniel said. “Not necessary, Mr. LaRusso,” William said. “I'll take it.”

 

“Excellent,” Daniel said. “Come over here for a moment, and we'll start the paperwork.” Daniel led William to a nearby desk, where a woman sat. “Michelle, that silver Jeep Grand Cherokee over there? I need you to get the purchasing paperwork going,” Daniel said. “Yes, Mr. LaRusso,” the woman said.

 

 

An hour later, William finished the paperwork and as he prepared to drive the Jeep Grand Cherokee off the lot, Daniel walked up to him, a small _bonsai_ tree in his hand. “Mr. Edwards, before you go...” Daniel said. William saw the _bonsai_ tree in Daniel's hands. “Ah,” William said. “Thank you. I almost forgot you give a _bonsai_ to every customer.”

 

William took the _bonsai_ and got in the Jeep. “Enjoy your Jeep,” Daniel said. “I will!” William said before turning on the ignition and driving off the lot.

 

 

 

As William approached a grassy field on the outskirts of Reseda, he let a thought come into his mind. “ _I'm coming. Open up the l.v.d.b. entrance_ ,” William thought. A stone outcropping suddenly opened, allowing the Jeep to drive up to it and disappear into...

 

...the TARDIS time ship known as _Gavan's Glory II_. Uma, member of the King's Hand—William's personal guard corps—stood with a data p.a.d. in her hand. William finally noticed Uma as he brought the Jeep to a stop in the center of the bay.

 

 

“Your Majesty, data uplink from the _Enterprise_ ,” Uma said. “Thanks, Uma,” William said as he took the p.a.d. from her. After taking a quick glance at the p.a.d.'s contents, William looked at Uma. “Is Master Yen Sid serious?” William said.

 

“I guess he is,” Uma said. “If you're to succeed in this world, you'll need to learn both Cobra Kai and Miyagi- _do_ styles of karate.” William shook his head, then reached into the cab of the Jeep and handed the _bonsai_ to Uma. “Take that back to the control room and put it somewhere. I trust your judgment.”

 

 

 

 

“Aye, sir,” Uma said. As she left the land vehicle deployment bay, William shook his head, then looked at the data p.a.d.'s screen again. “ _Oy vey,_ ” William said before he left the bay too.

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

 

The next morning, William drove back onto the streets of Reseda. “E.R.I.N., can you plot me a GPS course to 25002 Victory Boulevard?” William said. A small blue holographic projection of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence, appeared on William's dashboard. “ _The location of the Cobra Kai_ dojo _?_ ” E.R.I.N. asked.

 

“Exactly,” William said. “ _Very well. The course is being transmitted to your GPS system,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. William looked over to see the requested course appear on his Jeep's infotainment system's display. “Thanks, E.R.I.N.,” William said.

 

“ _I also have a message from Sofia,_ ” E.R.I.N. continued. “ _She said, 'Please be careful. The reputation of the Cobra Kai style of karate is well-known. During my time under her tutelage, the late Queen Scarlett was reluctant to teach me any of the Cobra Kai style's forms or techniques due to the negative connotations of the Cobra Kai code.'_ ”

 

 

“Tell Sofia that I appreciate her warning and will be as careful as I can be,” William said. “William, out.” “ _Before I terminate this channel, William, I have an update to the original Yen Sid briefing files, straight from High Commander Flynn at Challenger Base,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“What is it?” William asked. “ _The lifetime ban the original Cobra Kai_ dojo _received from the All-Valley Tournament Organizing Committee of 1985 was not due to the actions of_ Sensei _John Kreese in the immediate aftermath of the 1984 tournament,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _The ban was actually handed down due to the 'unethical and unsportsmanlike conduct' of_ Sensei _s John Kreese and Terry Silver and Cobra Kai student Mike Barnes_ during _the 1985 tournament._ ”

 

 

As E.R.I.N. mentioned Silver and Barnes, images of them appeared alongside her projection. “ _It's possible that you may run into either_ Sensei _Silver or Mr. Barnes during your mission here in the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai. So, again, please be careful,_ ” E.R.I.N. finished.

 

“I will, E.R.I.N.,” William said. E.R.I.N.'s projection disappeared, allowing William to continue driving to the new Cobra Kai _dojo_.

 

 

 

William pulled his Jeep into the parking lot of a strip mall that had the Cobra Kai _dojo_ among its many businesses. As William walked up to the door, he saw a huge trophy on a table just inside the entrance. “It's the trophy I received for winning the All-Valley tournament,” a voice behind him said.

 

William turned around to see a young black-haired Latino boy in a Cobra Kai t-shirt and workout shorts. “I'm Miguel Diaz,” the boy said. “I saw you at the tournament. Congratulations,” William said. “Thanks,” Miguel said. “Are you here to become a student?”

 

William walked in behind Miguel and saw the trophy up close. “Yeah,” William said. “Then you'll want to speak to _Sensei_ Lawrence,” Miguel said. “Follow me, but please take your shoes off before stepping onto the mats.”

 

William nodded, then reached down to remove his shoes. Miguel led William to a door marked “John Lawrence, _Sensei_.” “Wait here,” Miguel said before knocking on the door. “ _Enter_ ,” the voice on the other side of the door said.

 

 

Miguel opened the door and bowed to the man seated behind the desk. “ _Sensei_ , we have a potential student here,” Miguel said. The man stood up and walked to where William stood. “I am John Lawrence, owner and _sensei_ of this _dojo_ ,” the man said. “Miguel here tells me that you want to become a student of the Way of the Fist.”

 

“Yes, sir,” William said. “I was always raised with the best. I've worn the best clothes; I've eaten the best food; I've driven the best cars. Now, I want to learn karate from the best school in the Valley. Since your student won the All-Valley tournament, in my opinion, that makes you the best _dojo_ in this region.”

 

 

“That's true,” Johnny said. “Miguel, get an application from storage.” “Yes, _sensei,_ ” Miguel said before bowing to Johnny once more. Johnny looked out the window and saw the Jeep. “That your car?” he asked.

 

“Yes, _sensei,_ ” William said. An angry look crossed Johnny's face when he saw the logo of LaRusso Auto Group on the car's license plate frame. “I have a personal policy of not accepting applications from anyone with anything to do with Daniel LaRusso,” Johnny said.

 

“Like I said, _Sensei_ Lawrence, I was always intrigued with being and having the best in everything,” William said. “If the best car I can find is from LaRusso Auto—or anyplace else, for that matter—I will drive it.”

 

 

“I sense your passion,” Johnny said said as Miguel returned with an application form. “I shall give you a chance.” “All I am asking for is a chance,” William said as Miguel handed Johnny the application. “First class for new students is tomorrow evening at 6:00 P.M.,” Johnny said as he handed William the application. “Don't be late.”

 

“Yes, _sensei,_ ” William said. He bowed to Johnny before leaving.

 

 

 

That night, William approached Cobra Kai, dressed in a loose-fitting T-shirt and sweatpants. “Hello again,” Miguel said. “To you as well, Miguel,” William said. “But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here if tonight's class is for new students?”

 

“As I am _Sensei_ Lawrence's top student, he relies on me to help teach the new students,” Miguel said. “Ah,” William said. “Let's go in,” Miguel said. “It's about time to begin. _Sensei_ Lawrence does not like people to be late.”

 

 

At the appointed time, William stood with the other new students in front of Miguel and Johnny. “My name is _Sensei_ John Lawrence. Welcome to Cobra Kai. But I am warning you now: do not get used to what you are seeing out of me right now,” Johnny said. “When I am teaching you, I intend to work your asses off in order for you to learn the Cobra Kai way.”

 

“The Cobra Kai way is on that wall behind you,” Johnny continued, gesturing to a brick wall behind the workout mats. William and the other students turned around to see “Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy” spray-painted in black. The students turned back to face Johnny and Miguel.

 

 

“We will begin tonight with basic movements,” Johnny said. “Fall in!” As the new students took their positions on the exercise mat, William had no idea of what his training in the Cobra Kai way was about to bring him.

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

The next class for the Cobra Kai trainees—including William—would be held at a junkyard. Johnny stood in front of the trainees. “You all need to channel your anger and passion into your art,” Johnny said. “To learn how to do this, I have gathered you here at this junkyard.”

 

Johnny gestured to a collection of sledgehammers and other implements of destruction. “Each of you, step forward and take a hammer or ax and go to town,” Johnny said. William picked up a sledgehammer and moved over to a nearby cluster of broken-down vehicles.

 

 

But, as William prepared to swing the hammer into a windshield, he could hear a loud “YEEE!” over the destruction going on elsewhere in the junkyard. A chill coursed through his body, for William recognized the cry. “They're here,” William said.

 

Screams of horror began to echo throughout the junkyard as the A.I.C. forces began their attack. William threw the hammer into the air, then made a device appear in his hands. “ _Henshin_ ,” William said before dialing the code “5-5-5” into the device's keypad and pressing “Enter.”

 

 

“ _Standing by_ ,” the phone called out before William inserted the phone into a slot on the buckle of the belt he made appear around his waist and closed the buckle to complete the circuit. “ _Complete_ ,” the phone called out. The suit of Kamen Rider Faiz appeared on William's body. William/Faiz caught the hammer and ran towards the nearest area where screaming could be heard.

 

 

Johnny and Miguel were standing in fighting stances as the Dai-Shocker Combatmen began to advance towards them. “Sensei _Lawrence, get down!_ ” a voice yelled out. Johnny pulled Miguel down with him as a black, silver and red blur rushed past them.

 

Suddenly, small explosions erupted from the chests of each of the Dai-Shocker Combatmen before they fell to the ground and detonated. The blur resolved into a strange being. “Who are you?” Johnny asked. “I am Kamen Rider Faiz,” the mysterious figure said. “Your students await you at the manager's office.”

 

 

“Let's go, Miguel,” Johnny said. “Yes, _Sensei,_ ” Miguel said. As Miguel ran off, Johnny turned and looked at Faiz. “Thank you,” he said before running off to follow Miguel. As soon as Johnny and Miguel were out of earshot, William powered down and made his way to the back door of the junkyard manager's office.

 

Even muffled by the door, William could hear Johnny and Miguel begin a head count of all the new Cobra Kai students. “ _We're missing William Edwards,_ Sensei,” William could hear Miguel say. William activated the powers of Kamen Rider Kabuto and used Kabuto's Clock Up ability to race back to where he had been before the attack of the Dai-Shocker Combatmen.

 

 

Ten minutes later, William was swinging a hammer into the back windshield of a dilapidated 1964 El Camino when he heard Miguel call out, “ _I think I found him,_ Sensei!” William pulled a pair of earphones out of his pocket and connected them to his phone. William looked up to see Johnny and Miguel.

 

“ _Sensei,_ what happened to you?” William asked. “Mr. Edwards, over the last half an hour, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?” Johnny said. “No, _Sensei,_ ” William said, shaking his head. “I was just listening to my music as I worked out.”

 

 

“What kind of music?” Johnny asked. “Listen for yourself,” William said before disconnecting his earbuds and pressing play on his phone's music player. Johnny smiled as AC/DC's “Back in Black” began to play. “AC/DC. Good choice,” Johnny said. “There was an attack on the other students. For their own safety, I have dismissed them for today. You should go home too.”

 

“Yes, _Sensei,_ ” William said before bowing to Johnny. “Have a good day.” William put down the hammer and made his way out of the junkyard.

 

 

A couple of hours later, William was in the sonic shower back aboard _Gavan's Glory II_ when its telepathic link entered his mind. “ _Grand Pioneer, I am receiving a comm message from the_ Enterprise,” it said. “ _A John Lawrence is calling. Shall I put him on for you?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, but have the channel be audio only,_ ” William responded. A dial tone sounded. “ _Hello, Mr. Edwards?_ ” Johnny said. “Yes, _Sensei_. I'm here,” William said as he began to get dressed. “ _I was wondering if you'd like to meet socially, outside of the_ dojo,” Johnny said.

 

 

 

“Yes, _Sensei._ I'd like that very much,” William said. “Where shall I meet you?” “ _There's a bar I go to all the time near the_ dojo _,_ ” Johnny said. “ _Meet me there._ ” “Give me about fifteen minutes to get dressed. Just got out of the shower,” William said. “Be there soon. Goodbye.”

 

 

Half an hour later, William walked up to the bar and saw Johnny. “Good evening, _Sensei,_ ” William said. Johnny shook his head. “Away from the _dojo_ , you may call me by my first name,” he said. “All right, Johnny,” William said.

 

The bartender walked up to where William sat. “What can I get you, sir?” she asked. “I'll have what he's having,” William said, gesturing to the beer Johnny was drinking. “One Budweiser, coming up,” the bartender said.

 

 

As the bartender moved off to pour William's beer, William turned to Johnny. “Johnny, I was thinking about what you told me about that attack on the students at the junkyard this afternoon,” William said. “And?” Johnny said.

 

William took a deep breath then said, “I think they were after you.” William reached into his pocket and withdrew a Megaforce Change Key. “Recognize this?” William asked.

 

 

Johnny gasped as he recognized the Key's image. “Kamen Rider Faiz?!” Johnny said. “Are you trying to tell me that you're Kamen Rider Faiz?” “More than that,” William said. “My real identity is King William of Cinnabar, a kingdom in another dimension known as the World of Sofia the First.”

 

The bartender pushed William's beer up to him. “Thanks,” William said to the bartender before taking a sip. “For nearly six years now, I and the forces under my command have been fighting a war against a group known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos. They seek to dominate by force all of the dimensions that exist in this universe.”

 

 

“In order to defeat them, my forces are trying to seek out the one entity or group of entities that, when combined with their counterparts from the other threatened dimensions, will destroy the A.I.C. for all time,” William said before taking another sip. “You are a part of the group of entities from this world.”

 

“And who else is in this group?” Johnny said, hoping that his suspicions would not be confirmed. William simply pointed to his silver Jeep Cherokee. “Oh, no,” Johnny said. “Oh, _yes_ ,” William said. “Daniel LaRusso.”

 

 

“Of course, this only matters if you can absorb this,” William said, holding up the Kamen Rider Faiz Key. William handed the Key to Johnny.

 

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the Key began to glow. Finally, it dissolved into black, silver and red light, which merged with Johnny. “Welcome to the family, _Sensei_ ,” William said. “However, I must ask you a favor.” “And that is?” Johnny asked.

 

 

“Do not discuss this matter with Daniel LaRusso,” William said. “That is my responsibility alone.” “You don't need to worry about that, Your Majesty,” Johnny said. “I try not to even think about him at all. In actuality, the last time I ever spoke to him in any capacity was when we last were together—at the All-Valley.”

 

As Johnny continued to explain to William the intricacies of his relationship with Daniel LaRusso, William continued to drink his beer. As Johnny finished his explanation, William downed the last drop of the amber liquid. “Thanks for the drink, Your Majesty, but I have to go,” Johnny said. “I have to meet someone at the _dojo_.”

 

“Johnny, before you go, I have something for you,” William said, producing a Scarlett Army communicator from thin air. “If you need anything, just call me on this.” William put the communicator on Johnny's wrist.

 

 

As William and Johnny went their separate ways, William watched as a gray-haired man walked into the Cobra Kai _dojo_ behind Johnny. He was smoking a giant cigar. William recognized the man and gasped. “That's John Kreese!” William said.

 

Remembering the admonition from E.R.I.N. and Sofia, William raised his communicator and pressed a button. A viewfinder appeared in the air, zoomed in at Johnny and Kreese's discussion. Pressing a button, William heard the snap of a camera and saw the message “Image Captured and Transmitted to _Enterprise_ ” appear on the display.

 

 

“E.R.I.N., this is William,” William said. “Plot me the fastest course to the flagship LaRusso Auto dealership.” “ _Course plotted, William_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. “ _May I assume the urgency in your voice is related to the image you have just transmitted to the_ Enterprise _?_ ”

 

“Yeah, it is, E.R.I.N.,” William said as he pulled into traffic. “I gotta see Daniel LaRusso before tonight's All-Valley Committee meeting!”

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

 

William arrived at the LaRusso Auto dealership just as Daniel was leaving to drive to the month's All-Valley Organizing Committee meeting. “Mr. Edwards, I'm leaving for...” Daniel began. “I know, Mr. LaRusso, but that's why I am here. Please take a look at this,” William said.

 

 

William pulled a phone from his pocket and showed the photo he took of Johnny and Kreese to Daniel. “Where did you get this?” Daniel asked. “I was leaving a bar near the Cobra Kai _dojo_ when I saw _Sensei_ Lawrence,” William said. “I took this picture.”

 

“Did you just say ' _Sensei_?' Are you a student at Cobra Kai?” Daniel asked. “If you are, then I will not waste any more time with you.” “I may be a student of the Way of the Fist, but I am first and foremost a human being,” William said. “I am aware of your opposition to the All-Valley Committee's revocation of the lifetime ban Cobra Kai received back in '85, based on _Sensei_ Lawrence's testimony.”

 

 

“This image--” William pointed to the photo of Johnny and Kreese. “--can and _will_ be the ammunition you can use to shut Cobra Kai down forever!” William said. “I'll even testify on your behalf at tonight's meeting!”

 

Daniel smiled. “ _Here, at last,_ ” Daniel thought, “ _I will be able to fulfill my promise to Mr. Miyagi!_ ” “Follow me, then,” he said to William out loud. William got back in his Jeep and followed Daniel to the meeting hall where the All-Valley Organization would be meeting.

 

 

 

An hour later, William was sitting in the area of the audience seats set aside for designated witnesses as the All-Valley Tournament Organizing Committee began its first meeting for the 2019 tournament cycle. “This meeting of the All-Valley Under-18 Karate Tournament Organizing Committee of 2019 is called to order,” the head of the committee said. “We have been presented with a disturbing allegation of ethics violations that we must address.”

 

Turning to Daniel, the committee chairman nodded. “Mr. LaRusso, you may present your allegations,” he said. “Thank you, Mr. Torres,” Daniel said. “Members of the committee, you are aware of the decision by the Organizing Committee of 2018—over my strenuous objections—to overturn the lifetime ban given to the Cobra Kai _dojo_ following the 'unethical and unsportsmanlike conduct' displayed by _Sensei_ s John Kreese and Terry Silver and student Mike Barnes during the tournament of 1985—conduct perpetrated against myself, among others.”

 

Pointing to William, Daniel continued: “This young man, who is in actuality a student of the Cobra Kai, has decided to break ranks with the Cobra Kai to speak before this committee.” Mr. Torres gestured for William to step forward.

 

 

“Please state your name and address for the record,” Mr. Torres said. “William Paul Edwards,” William said. “I live at...” William gave the address of the apartment he was using as a safe house while in the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai. “...and I am a soon-to-be-former student at the Cobra Kai Karate School at 25002 Victory Boulevard, Reseda, California.”

 

“'Soon-to-be-former student?'” a female member of the committee asked. “Tomorrow morning, I will file for a termination of my contract of membership with the Cobra Kai,” William said. “It is all because of the information I have to present to this committee.”

 

 

“Proceed, Mr. Edwards,” Mr. Torres said. “Yes, sir,” William said. “Although I am over the age of eligibility for the All-Valley, I felt like I wanted to learn karate from the best school in the Valley. And, in my opinion since a Cobra Kai student won this year's All-Valley tournament, that made Cobra Kai the best school in this region.”

 

“So, I started my education in the Way of the Fist. But this afternoon, after a training session off the _dojo_ grounds was attacked for reasons and by entities unknown, I began to have second thoughts about the decision I had made,” William continued. “So, a few hours ago, I went to a juice bar that is in the same strip mall where the Cobra Kai _dojo_ is located. As I went to my car, I saw _Sensei_ Lawrence talking to this gray-haired man smoking a cigar.”

 

“I recognized the man from the research I had done that afternoon into the history of the Cobra Kai and the incidents surrounding Mr. LaRusso and the All-Valley Tournaments of 1984 and 1985,” William finished.

 

 

“And, according to your research, who was the gray-haired man you saw talking to John Lawrence?” Mr. Torres asked. “John Kreese, sir,” William said. “Having read the transcripts of the 2018 committee's meeting where they voted to overturn the Avildsen Decision—the lifetime ban imposed on the Cobra Kai following the 1985 tournament—I realized what Mr. Lawrence had done: lied to the previous committee in order to get the Cobra Kai back into the tournament. So, I took a photograph of Messrs. Lawrence and Kreese and immediately went to present this evidence to Mr. LaRusso. The rest you know.”

 

At this, Daniel handed hard copies of the photograph to the members of the committee.After examining her copy, Ms. Carrero, the female member of the council who asked William about his leaving the Cobra Kai, held up her hand. “Mr. Edwards, if you were a member of this committee, what would you suggest we do to the Cobra Kai?” she asked.

 

 

 

“At the very least, since Mr. Lawrence is not here this evening to defend himself, we should place the Cobra Kai on what you might call 'double-secret probation,' pending an investigation by an independent entity,” William said. “If Mr. Lawrence is found to have deliberately violated the All-Valley Tournament's code of ethics by lying about John Kreese, the Avildsen Decision should be reinstated and the results of the 2018 tournament be struck from official records.”

 

“Including stripping Miguel Diaz of the title?” Daniel asked. “If the 2018 tournament— _officially_ —never took place, then Mr. Diaz would never have won, then would he?” William said.

 

 

With that, the committee left the meeting hall to begin deliberations. Outside the meeting hall, William sat on a bench and looked up at the night sky. A voice brought William out of his reflections. “Mr. Miyagi would be proud of you for the bravery you showed in coming forward tonight.”

 

William looked over and saw Daniel. “What did the committee decide?” William asked. “They decided to take you up on your recommendation—down to the letter,” Daniel said as he sat down next to William.

 

“That's good news,” William said. Daniel looked at William. “William, there is someone I'd like you to meet,” Daniel said. “Shall I pick you up at your apartment tomorrow morning, around 7:00?”

 

 

“I'd like that, Mr. LaRusso,” William said. “Good night.” William rose from the bench, bowed to Daniel, then got into his Jeep and drove off.

 


	5. Vergence

_VERGENCE_

 

 

 

 

The next morning, William woke in his safehouse bed to a car horn honking. William felt Sofia stirring in bed next to him. “I gotta go, Sofia,” William said. “Be careful,” Sofia said before William got out of bed and got dressed using the powers of the Scarlett Warrior.

 

 

Daniel smiled as the apartment door opened, revealing William. “Good morning, William,” Daniel said. “To you as well, Mr. LaRusso,” William said as he got in Daniel's car. “Before we go meet your friend, do you mind if we swing by the Cobra Kai and drop this off?”

 

William held up an envelope. “It would be my pleasure,” Daniel said.

 

 

 

After dropping the envelope off at the Cobra Kai _dojo_ , Daniel and William drove up to a cemetery. “Is that friend of yours dead?” William asked. “He is,” Daniel said. “But I am sure he would still like to meet you.”

 

And so, William followed Daniel up to a headstone which bore the legend “Nariyoshi Miyagi June 9, 1925-November 15, 2011 Beloved Husband, Father, Teacher and War Hero: 442nd Regiment, received Medal of Honor.”

 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Miyagi,” Daniel said. “I have a young man here who may be the best chance we've had yet to finish the Cobra Kai like I promised you I would.” Daniel gestured for William to step up to the headstone.

 

“This is William Edwards,” Daniel said. William bowed to Miyagi's headstone as if he were bowing to the man himself. “( _Japanese: Good morning, Miyagi-_ sensei),” William said. Daniel cocked an eyebrow as William continued to speak. “( _Japanese: I was once a student of your student's hated rival—the Cobra Kai. But, with the help of Daniel_ -san _, I have seen the light and intend to help him take down the Cobra Kai once and for all._ )”

 

Then, he added, “( _Japanese: I pray for your blessings for our success._ )” William clapped his hands twice then bowed again.

 

 

 

As William and Daniel got back in Daniel's car and drove back to William's safehouse apartment, Daniel asked, “What was that all about?” “What was what all about?” William asked. “All that,” Daniel said, gesturing back towards the cemetery.

 

“Oh, that,” William said. He then took a deep breath and explained about his true identity and the threat of the A.I.C. Like he said to Johnny the previous evening, William added, “It only matters if you can absorb this.”

 

William held up a Megaforce Change Key. As the car pulled up to a red light, William handed the Key to Daniel. The Key glistened in red light before dissolving and merging with Daniel. “You are indeed Johnny's counterpart,” William said.

 

“And does Johnny know of what transpired last night at the All-Valley Committee meeting?” Daniel asked. “I called him last night on this,” William said, gesturing to his communicator. “Johnny was apprehensive about you possibly being part of the Cobra Kai Key, but he warmed up to it, given time.”

 

 

 

As Daniel's car pulled up to the apartment, William smiled at Daniel. “Daniel, I hope that you can set aside your hatred of the Cobra Kai for the good of all that exists,” William said. “I hope so too,” Daniel said before William got out and he drove off.

 

William walked back into the apartment and found Sofia, sitting on the couch and holding a piece of paper. “What is this?” William asked. “Read it,” Sofia said.

 

 

And so, William took the note. After reading it for a moment, William looked at Sofia with shock and dismay. “We gotta get back to the _Enterprise_ ,” William said. Sofia nodded before rising from the couch and holding on to William's hand.

 

As William and Sofia disappeared, William hoped that they could rescue the remaining two Cobra Kai Key components in time, for the note mentioned that the A.I.C. was now targeting them.

 

 

The note read, “We have the children of Daniel LaRusso and Johnny Lawrence. Give up your foolish crusade against us immediately, or see them perish in the most gruesome fashion you can imagine.” It was signed, “Xur.”

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIX: “Balance of the Crane”

 


End file.
